


Hidden Under the Sand

by KnightNuraStar



Series: Merpeople World Building [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Art work Chp.2, Background Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Papa!Sendak, Please Read Author Notes, more info inside, rerwite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Sometimes the ocean would take so much it leaves you hollowed and empty.But, what the ocean takes it also gives.Lance experiences the nature that is the ocean and life.





	1. Hidden In a Clam

**Author's Note:**

> So I have rewritten this story so many times. It's maddening. But I just never was satisfied. 
> 
> So I'm making a series of one-shot chapters for this. 
> 
> All surrounding Sendak raising Lance and such. That way I can do other things without worrying of updating. I'll make one-shots here and there for it. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I made two one-shots. As a sorry for how much this story changed.

It was the sound of death and the smell of blood that drew him in.

A part of Sendak wanted to ignore it.

But... his instincts screamed for him to investigate.

“Pathetic.” Sendak mused, looking at the destroyed reef and territory. Corals were broken and shredded seaweed floated around. Many small surviving fish shook in the small crevices they managed to squeeze themselves into while large prey and predator laid dying on the sands. The large galra huffed at this and continued to swim.

Already scavengers were coming in in order to take care of the dead and dying. There were even bodies of merfolk scattered about some young and some old. It didn't faze the other for that was how nature and the will of the ocean was.

While it gave plenty it also took plenty.

At first Sendak wondered what had gone through the large pod so viciously. From what he could tell from the broken homes and a few bodies that there was plenty of protection. It also seemed like the pod was massive as the territory was large and the number of homes abundant.

There were hundred of clues that lead to hundreds of outcomes. Sendak had saw pieces of a net from snatchers and smelled the scent of predators crazed into eating the flesh of a merfolk. He also knew of the typhoon that plagued the waters and saw the signs of it everywhere. He wondered if it was a mixture of all as snatchers used any means to bring numbers into their own pods.

The more people in your pod the better protection and more prosperity it would hold. It was the reason why many desperate pods train a few to become snatchers that go out and kidnap other merfolk. For fertility in some can be rare and a majority of merfolk only become fertile every three or so years.

“Fools, instead of training they continue to add weakness into their fold.” Sendak grumbled, checking over another cluster of homes. Trying to see if there was anything useful he could take and studied some objects he's never seen.

It wasn't until the last one home and by far the largest that something inside him screamed. Yellow eyes narrowed and he swam towards the mouth of the large home. Like the others it looked destroyed and a few items looked ot be missing. It looked barren to anyone who would peak inside...

…. but, Sendak smelled it.

Carefully he used his massive claws and started gently digging in the spot where the smell was coming from. For once the hands that killed so ruthlessly was gentle and careful as more sand was pushed away. When something started to show Sendak was surprised at the many pearls that greeted him.

All where shinning and glowing with a power that he knew he could not use. But he couldn't help place a few aside for trades and bribes go well with such pearls. It wasn't until Sendak got to the bottom of the pearls that he had found where the smell was coming from.

“So it's in you.” Sendak grumbled, pulling up the massive clam.

The clam was large and was of a good size. It quivered in Sendak's hold and was nervous as it kept it's mouth tightly shut. Sendak sniffed it again and was sure that the smell coming from inside the clam was the one he wanted to see. But, the creature seemed to tighten it's mouth even more and looked determined to keep whatever it was inside safe.

“We can do this the easy way or the painful way.” Sendak informed, holding the clam in one of his massive claws.

“I can ripe you open and destroy whatever it is that you keep safe. Or you can show me what you're protecting.” Sendak drawled, reaching out to grab a small piece of hard rock. Bringing it close to the shaking clam and breaking it into sand that dumped all over hard surface.

The clam seemed to cry out in protest before finally opening it's mouth. Revealing the large precious sphere that it was hiding inside. A sphere that made Sendak freeze and gently take from the clams mouth in order to feel the small pulse coming from the white shell.

Sendak rumbled soothingly to the egg and gave it a small nuzzle. The little one inside seemed to perk and he felt a small movement as the little one tried to press closer to him. 'Must be frightened.' Sendak thought, feeling the little one quiver as much as the clam. Who seemed to almost be sobbing as it thought that the precious baby it was protecting would be eaten.

The thought alone revolted Sendak.

“What happened here.” Sendak demanded, staring at the clam that seemed to struggle. It made Sendak sigh as he would not get his answers from the creature. He couldn't communicate them as well as seals or certain other predators. So Sendak didn't even bother and nuzzled the egg one more time before placing it back into the clam's mouth.

Sendak watched as the pathetic food source sigh in relief now that the egg was back inside. While Sendak didn't really care for the creature it would keep the egg safe for the travels he intended. He would need to change course as the territory he planned to go was much too dangerous for a small one too be born into.

“What am I thinking?” Sendak growled, placing the shell into his pack.

Sendak shoved those insistent instincts down and swam away from the destoryed area. Taking some morsels to keep him fed as he made his journey back into the open ocean. He would need to get to the territory fast in order for the little one to develop well.

Also with the season changing soon...

'How strange...' Sendak thought as it smashed away a shark with it's massive body. Roaring at it while the creature swam away with blood pouring out of it's body. Allowing other predators to swim after him instead of Sendak making the huff.

It was strange to Sendak.

He never thought he was physically able to feel this way.

But, as suns and moons pass by while he made his journey. As he lashed out those who got too close and savagely killed ones in touching distance. The galra realized that he was laying his claim on the little cub that wiggled more in it's shell whenever he brought the little one out.

So when he finally arrived to warm waters where food was plenty did Sendak take charge of the territory. Scaring off anything bigger than him out and killing off any egg eaters that dared took interest in the den. The emergency food source was caring the egg well making sure to bring it back into it's shell if anything, but Sendak, came into the cave's opening.

After a few more days Sendak snorted when he found himself being a floater parent. Never straying too far from the egg and grooming it so that the surface stayed clean. He even made sure that a good flow of water was in the cave to keep anything from going stagnant.

For his cub deserved only the best.

Though, Sendak would admit there were times of panic for he was a galra. Galran of his kind gave birth much like whales and certain sharks. Little ones already developed enough to swim a bit and yet still needing the care of their parents for a few decades before they go off on their own.

But, Sendak knew that merfolk of his little cub's breed were different.

He had to... course some information from a few passing merfolk.

Learning everything he needed to know to properly raise his cub before threatening the merfolk to never come near his territory ever again. And those that dared tried to snatch his cub... well... the starving predators of the deep will enjoy the falling body count.

And yet.... nothing...

Nothing prepared him... for his cub's birth....

Sendak was grooming his cub's shell when something out through it and smacked him right into the face. He grunted in surprise and looked down at the small little tail fin that wiggled in excitement. Every single bone of his body tensed and his large finned ears flared open as he watched the more cracks of the shell form.

His little cub seeming to be excited and full of life as they pulled their tail back in and shooting it out against another side of the shell. The galran was proud for his cub was strong and already a fighter from how he was destroying the white shell that held him inside.

When it was all over a tiny little thing giggled and wiggled around in the water. Startling blue eyes that remind the galran of the open ocean looked into his glowing yellow. In fact even his cub's scales were blue with tiny little fins that matched well with the brown skin and even darker brown hair.

He was perfect.

“Come.” Sendak spoke, looking at his son who giggled as he tried to swim into his direction. Only to frown when he went down as his fins weren't yet developed for swimming good.

But, it seemed like his cub was stubborn and soon the tiny little boy cuddled up against his face. Making the galra rumble as he nuzzled his son back and watched the baby cling onto his shoulders. Many infants of his kind will cling onto bangs and shoulders of the adults as they went about their day.

They were defenseless compared to galran children that can swim and be slightly independent at birth. Sendak didn't mind though for already his son showed a strong will and determination that all proud galrans have.

“You have done your duty.” Sendak informed, looking at the clam that opened and closed in a happy clap motion. The creature not minding that it's service was no longer needed as the small baby was born safe and sound. Sendak will... grudgingly admit in his head that the clam has guts.

 

“Let us go Lance.” Sendak growled, getting a yawn in return as Sendak left the cave.

The name was easy for Lance shot his tail out like the weapon to get out of the shell. It was the perfect name for his son and a strong one that all enemies should fear. But, for now he needed to feed his hungry cub and himself. They needed to fatten up in order to go on another long journey towards the artic when the winter hits.

Food will be plentiful in the cold water.

But, the journey will be long and Sendak can't promise a meal everyday.

Making sure his cub watched the galran easily took down a large lobster that tried to flee as it saw the massive behemoth. But, with a quick smash of it's tail the lobster was dead and much of the shell shattered. Sendak knew his son might not have the same powerful tail as he did, but at least he got the premise.

With some guidance the galran chuckled as he saw Lance chowing down on the soft meat with his sharp little teeth. The nutrious meat will fill up and fatten his cub well. He will make sure to hunt the lobsters only for his cub along with any other fatter animal. He could make due with others like the parrot fish that thought it could come by for free scraps.

And yet, his son gave out a loud yawn and climbed into his massive claws. Already closing his eyes for a good rest and giving out little happy trills to his father.

…. Sendak suppose they could take a nap before going hunting again.

His cub did fight to be brought into the world.

A little pearl hidden under the sand.

 


	2. Sendak's Parenting Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it the next one-shot! 
> 
> Another art and writing fusion with the artists Loo_zy! Check her out on tumblr at Looz_y! Or twitter! 
> 
> Loo thank you for working with me again!!!

“Papa! Papa! Hungry!” Lance whined, the four year old guppy tugging at his father's ears.

“Lance, I know you can hunt smaller game.” Sendak mused, sunning himself on the rocks with his son. The two taking a break from their usual migration in order to warm up and explore the changing pools of the area.

Lance huffed, flapping his small tiny fins as he pulled his father's ears again. Getting a loud rumble from his father's chest and forcing his father to move back into the cool waters. Lance giggled, hanging onto his father as they surged into deeper water before letting go.

“Would you like clams? There are plenty.” Sendak mused, immediately getting a devastated look from his cub.

Sendak partially regrets allowing the clam from before to take care of his son.

For he no longer is allowed to eat anything that remotely looked like one.

“Peace, my little cub. We are not eating your... favorite pets.” Sendak grumbled, taking a random one off the sandy ground and placing it into his cub's tiny hands. Immediately the little guppy curled up and stared at the clam with joy. Getting the clam to instantly open up and present a pearl for Lance.

Sendak was amused as Lance let out joyous trills at the pearl. Gently taking it and hugging the clam before letting it down gently onto the sandy floor. Even going as far as preventing any starfish from eating the poor things. All letting out their praise for the small child and some rewarding Lance with a shiny pearl.

The galran watched Lance carefully bring his prizes to the pack he carried. Opening up the flap to reveal many more pearl that Lance placed inside. But, it seemed like none would go into his son's special pouch of pearls that he deemed extra special. Sendak couldn't know what made those pearls special, but his son deemed is so.

“What do you want to eat?” Sendak asked, knowing his son wanted something of bigger prey than the small ones that he could catch on his own. His child grinned before pointing towards a large group of tuna that came by to feed on some smaller fish.

The adult couldn't help chuckle and leaned down to nuzzle his child. Tuna was one of Lance's favorite foods beside salmon, mackerel and the fruit they managed to get that fall into the ocean. So it was no wonder that Lance would tug so harshly on his ears at the chance for a giant juicy tuna fish.

“Stay hidden and I'll be back.” Sendak ordered, getting Lance to nod his head as he swam up towards the surface again. Being on the nice warm rock was safer than into the water for Lance was too big now for the bird to carry him off.

…. Sendak would state that the first time was poor judgement on his part.

And whenever the chance they always dinned on birds.

If it was petty revenge no one would say.

“Rawr!” Lance hissed, watching a pair of seagulls waddle their way to one of the pools Lance was looking into. The little guppy huffed with pride when the seagulls scrambled away making the small child sing little happy tunes.

But, like all children his attention went back to looking inside the small shallow pools. Studying all the creatures that still lived in the pools and even witnessing a shark. Walking among the rocks and coral before slipping into nice cool waters of the ocean again.

Lance was so enraptured in watching the shark he didn't notice another body waddle it's way out of the water. Being silent as he pulled himself out and slowly making his way towards the distracted guppy. When Lance turned he was face to face with wide yellow eyes and tiny lick to his nose.

“....... your funny!” Lance giggled, licking a big fat strip on the other's cheek.

“I'm not funny.” The other grumbled, his large finned ears lowered and having a disgruntled look on his chubby face. Sadly for Keith the other was unaffected for his father was the king of disgruntled and constipated looks!

Even though Lance still doesn't know the meaning of constipated.

“Are too!” Lance giggled.

“Are not!”

“ARE TOO!”

“ARE NOT!”

“YES!”

“NOT!”

Lance soon felt annoyance with this new guppy and turned around to smack the other in the face with his tail. His father always told him that if someone disagreed you needed to fight to show your resolve on the answer. The other guppy flared out all of his fins and growl making Lance gulp as he completely forget that the other was a galra.

And galra had thick armored plating and sharp fins.

While he had tiny fins.

That were cute and adorable.

“Uh Oh...” Lance mumbled before scrambling back into the ocean. He let out a trill for help from his father as the ball of pure rage rushed after him. His calls were answered by not only his father, but another few loud roars.

“PAPA!” Lance cried, seeing his father swim straight towards him. Quickly Lance ducked into his father's massive arms and stuck his tongue out when mad cub latched onto his father's armored one.

“Keith! Manners!” shouted a voice, making Lance and Sendak look over to the large pod that seemed to appear from the shadows. Many looking at Sendak curiously while some had a look of realization on their features.

“MOM! He said I was funny!” Keith stated, sound scandalized as he pointed at Lance.

Sendak and Lance looked over to the two mermaids that quickly swam over. Lance was amazed at how large one of the mermaids were. She was almost as big as his father and yet with the elegance that mermaids possess. Which the other mermaid.... was just like Lance. The same species of mermaid with a coral pink colored scales that looked really pretty and cute.

“Funny is good!” Lance hissed, pouting in Sendak's arms and crossing his arms.

“Well you hit me first!” Keith hissed, struggling in his mothers arms as they pulled their son off of Sendak.

“Papa told me too!” Lance snarled back, making Sendak along with Keith's parents to face palm.

“I don't care who did it! I'm ending it!” the smaller mermaid explained, sighing at her child before giving the two a kind smile. “Please hang on just a moment while we speak with our son.” the woman spoke, bowing her head and allowing her raven locks float around before swimming towards a coral formation for some privacy.

Once the family of three were gone Lance finally allowed the stabbing guilt consume him. Little distress and quiet hiccups could be heard. Making Sendak sigh as he brought his son over to their own secluded area in order too talk.

“Papa the tail slap didn't work.”

“I've been made aware of that.”

“Lance bad?”

“You are not bad Lance. Just a... action that is completely my fault.... I'm afraid that I've failed you to really know how to interact with others like ourselves.” Sendak sighed, knowing that the isolation he put themselves in would come to bite him in the rear. But, Sendak was also nervous in staying in one territory for too long in fear for his son's safety.

His son was a reef merfolk and one that was starting to grow into his abilities. Sendak knew that snatchers would take the chance to capture him if they knew tht it was only him that defending his son. It was a exhausting and griming thing to think about.

Which is why Sendak refused for them to truly interact with others of their species. Even galra, his own kind, were a species he decided to avoid. But, seeing how upset and guilty his cub was... Sendak felt like a horrible father.

“We shall both apologize to the mothers of the cub and the cub himself.” Sendak stated, getting a hiccuping nod Lance.

To say that Lance was miserable was a understatement and Sendak winced at the few judging stares from the other galran. The mothers also seemed to have come back with the small child who no longer angry as soon as he saw a crying Lance.

“I'm sorry for the actions of my cub... it has been... long since we've encountered another pod.” Sendak spoke, while Lance miserably clung onto his father's hand. “I am... so... sorry....” Lance hiccuped, making the family of three scramble.

“Oh! Water under under the coral! It's no problem!” the largest mermaid stated, while the smaller one waved her hands around. “And, we're a family of social awkwardness as well!” she stated, while the other child swam up to Lance making small little trills and growls of reassurance.

The father and son paired sighed in relief as they introduced themselves to the family and massive pod.

This is where they learned that the family consisted of Gabby, Mia and Keith.

The pod they belonged to called themselves The Blade of Marmora.

  
Their leader is called Kolivan.

…. And Sendak along with his cub have somehow wound up in their pod.

'I didn't agree too this.' Sendak thought sourly. Not daring to pout as he swam along with the others while his cub rested on his back. The other cub, Keith, swam close to where Lance clung as he told him all sorts of stories.

All the while Mia seemed to be chatting up a big wave to Sendak. Asking him all sorts of questions while the others protectively swam around them. Gabby was by Antok's side, but gave Sendak a disturbingly happy look at Mia and him.

He had a bad feeling of this.

“Haha! Keith funny!” Lance giggled, as Keith nuzzled into his cheek with happy purrs.

…... scratch that he should probably take his cub and make a break for it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art done by Looz_y!


End file.
